Jealousy
by Bubbly12
Summary: This is a Chucky/Andy thing, and if you don't like or feel disturbed then don't read. Will include Sheldon/Andy and Jesse/Andy and spoilers at Curse of Chucky and please review. Chucky doesn't like people touching his Andy Rated M


**Jealousy**

_Sheldon/Andy _

Rough and painful. That's all Andy felt when Sheldon smashed their lips together, his teeth digging into Andy's bottom lip as the blood quickly slid down his chin, staining his smooth skin.

"S-Sheldon s-s-stop!" Andy was pushing Sheldon by his chest to get him to stop. Sheldon growled and grabbed Andy by his neck and squeezing tight.

"It's LT. Coronal Sheldon you little piece of shit, and besides you like this don't you. I know you do." As he released Andy's neck,(leaving marks) Sheldon started to get handsy as his hands started to travel Andy's waist and stopped until he reached his ass.

Andy hated this. He hated being touched, hated Sheldon more than anyone(even Chucky!) and mostly himself for being Sheldon's bitch. It started a weeks ago and at first his first impression on Sheldon was that he was a real asshole, but as time passed Sheldon started flirting with him when no one was around and Andy had to admit Sheldon was sort of charming. Then they both started having secret meetings together, but there was no relationship. Sheldon admitted he was straight and Andy was still deciding because he did read porn magazines of women but he can't say he wasn't curious to see how it was like to be with another male and Sheldon was just as curious. What Andy didn't know was that Sheldon was secretly a sadist and abusive.

Sheldon started to unzip Andy's zipper and Andy slapped his hand away.

"I said no! I don't want to go that far Sheldon!" Sheldon eyes darkened for a moment and silence surrounded them. All that could be heard was a grunting of pain and Andy falling to the floor. Sheldon punched him the stomach and placed his boot on Andy's face and putting pressure on it, hoping that maybe if he put more pressure there could be a possibility Andy's face could fuse with the floor. 'That would show him to talk back to me.'

"You think you can order me what to do you worthless cunt. I own you and nothing you say or do is gonna change that!" He said when he spit at Andy, "You have anything more to say?" Andy turned his head so he could look directly at Sheldon's eyes.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself!" Sheldon's face turned red and he lifted his boot and was about to stomp on Andy but Withers(I don't know how to spell it) opened the door and saw his roommate on the floor and his commanding officer foot above him.

"What's going on?" Withers said, confused and scared of the scene before him. Sheldon straighten himself out and made an excuse.

"Barclay being the moron he is, tripped and I almost stepped on him so be a good little solider and clean my shoes since someone else can't do it." He said as glared at Andy and tossed Withers one of his shoes.

"Yes sir!" Withers saluted as Sheldon left, and as he left Withers stuck on his middle finger at the door and went to assist Andy off the floor and flooded him with questions. Andy paid him no mind but swore in thought that he saw a pair of red shoes run out the door.

Andy woke up in 2 in the morning and standing in the hallway watching a stretcher carrying the the blanket covered bloody body of Sheldon. Everyone was saying his throat was slashed first and others said that he was gutted first than his throat was slashed. As the body was transported to an ambulance, Andy turned and saw Tyler holding a Good Guy doll and Andy knew it was him. Chucky, but the questioned was should he be thanking him?

**Yeah, it was rushed but I had to write it to get it out of my mind and please tell me no one has ever thought of this pairing because I will pull on my hair. If any of you don't like Yaoi or you just have another problem don't bother reviewing because I'm not going to respond or give a crap what you think or say. Tomorrow will be a Jesse/Andy and give me some ideas of what could happen and how will Chucky do this pairing. If any of you are going to watch Curse of Chucky don't read chapter 3 cause that will contain spoilers but if you love spoilers like me than it's okay. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this little crazy fanfic that popped out of my mind!**


End file.
